Eternal Romance
by SulliMike23
Summary: She is Natsuki Kruger, and she is immortal. She cannot die, unless you take her head. She has lived for almost a thousand years, she's experienced generations of heartbreak and challenges. In the end, there can be only one!
1. Prologue

_A/N: Well, this is my first Mai Hime fanfic, as well as the first time I'll be crossing something else with Highlander. For many of you Mai Hime fans unfamiliar with the Highlander franchise, I would suggest you see/rent the original Highlander film starring Christopher Lambert and Sean Connery first before working your way through the sequels and TV series. I will tell you this, characters from both Mai Hime and Mai Otome will make appearances in this story and maybe some Highlander characters too. But I won't spoil it too much._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or Highlander. All rights go to their respective owners._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_**Fuuka City, Japan  
><strong>__**midnight  
><strong>__**Present day**_

All was quiet this night, save for the many sounds of the city. In a secluded part of the city a single figure stood holding a broadsword by their waist ready to strike as if waiting for something, or someone. The silence was broken when a pair of footsteps on the concrete echoed throughout the alley and another figure approached. While the first figure was male in appearance, the other was very feminine and carried what looked like a katana with a wolf's head pommel at the end of the hilt.

When her features were present within the only light in the alley where the other figure was, it reflected her dark blue hair that fell past her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes were fierce and stared at the man before her like a wolf ready to strike it's prey. Her slightly pale skin was covered mostly by the brown trench coat she wore. The man before her wore similar clothing, except his trench coat was a greyish color. He had spiky black hair and dark eyes and his skin was almost a dark tan color reflecting his Japanese heritage.

For a moment the two said nothing and just continued to stare at one another. But the woman finally spoke first.

"You should have stayed away, Takeda," She said to the man now identified as Takeda. "I warned you all those years ago that it would never workout between us."

"Despite that, Natsuki," Takeda said to the woman now known as Natsuki. "I could never open my heart to anyone else." He then sighed sadly. "You know the lives we live, having to only go through one lover and watch them die before moving on to another and watch them die as well."

Natsuki shook her head, "We didn't choose this life, Takeda, you know that."

"That is why I chose you," Takeda continued as if she hadn't said anything. "Like me, you can't die like anyone else. I want you to be with me for as long as we live until the gathering."

"And I told you," Natsuki snapped, her grip tightening on her sword. "My heart belongs to someone else."

This seemed to anger Takeda as he too gripped his broadsword even tighter. "If I can't have your heart," He said slowly in a low voice before he grew louder. "Then I'll take YOUR HEAD!" Without warning he swung his sword towards her neck, which she quickly blocked with her sword.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she held his sword where it was to her. "Then so be it. I, Natsuki Kruger of the clan Kruger, accept your challenge!" With that, she pushed his broadsword away and swung her katana at him.

Again their swords clashed and sparks erupted from them as they did. This continued as the two warriors continued to slice at the other's head; they pushed against each other towards the walls of the alley, their swords sparking and nicking one another as they fought. There were close calls on both sides and neither side didn't get away without causing a minor cut or two on the other. Both tried their hardest to cut off the other's head for some reason.

To an outside observer, this looked like some weird lover's quarrel. But, to those who knew these two, it was something else altogether. Both had continuously try to cut at the other while at the same time leave the other open for an attack. This dance continued for what seemed to be like fifteen minutes. It wasn't until Natsuki pushed Takeda's broadsword away that she finally saw an opening and thrust her katana into Takeda's abdomen, causing him to reel back in pain as blood began to seep from his new wound.

Natsuki then took her sword and sliced his sword hand, cutting it clean off with the sword in hand making the man scream and clutch it before dropping to his knees. Now that her opponent had been immobilized, Natsuki put both hands on the hilt of her sword and brought it ready to swing.

"I'm sorry, Takeda, but..." Natsuki said regretfully. "In the end, there can be only one!" With that she swung her katana clean through his neck separating his head from his body and both dropped to the ground.

Natsuki panted, but she knew what was coming next so she took a deep breath and braced herself. What happened next could baffle a casual observer. Lights around the alley way began to blink wildly and cars that were around it also began to work on their own as if an outside source were powering them. The next thing Natsuki knew, a bolt of electricity struck her body but didn't harm her, it actually flowed through her body and made her jolt. More bolts of electricity began to dance around the alleyway and they came from Takeda's now dead corpse. Wherever the bolts struck around her, sparks would rain down on the alley; windows exploded outward and shards of glass fell to the ground.

All of the electricity continued to flow through Natsuki as she screamed when the power went into her. She had done this so many times an no matter how many times it happened, she still couldn't get used to the Quickening and the pain it brought. This continued for what seemed to be like 5 minutes, when finally it was over and Natsuki collapsed onto her knees panting in exhaustion.

"That's one of the perks about being immortal," She said to no one, "You can endure so much pain."

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sounds of police sirens began to echo throughout the city and headed towards her location. Getting up quickly, she stowed her sword into her trench coat and ran out of the alley and ran for a few blocks passing the patrol units that went by. After a while, she finally slowed her pace and began her long trek home.

Ever since mankind began to advance itself, Natsuki had the tedious task of trying to cover her tracks. The more advanced police departments got, the more careful she got. After all, she had been doing this for almost a thousand years ever since she first learned of her immortality so many years ago.

_**End Prologue**_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was a short prologue, but I hope it grabbed everyone's attention. Now I would appreciate some positive reviews here, so click on the button below and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

A/N: Well, I never expected this to garner much attention. I also didn't expect some of you to even be familiar with Highlander, but I guess it's more popular than I thought. Now I know there aren't any sword fights in this chapter, but I promise you there will be more in later chapters!

Disclaimer: See prologue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Awakening<strong>_

_**Central Uplands, Germany  
><strong>__**1011 AD**_

The smell of blood and death filled the frigid air of one of the many hills of the Central Uplands if one were to wander in it, and that was what one person just did as they approached the dead bodies of an entire family, a mother, a father, and a young woman who looked no older than 25 years of age. The figure approaching the dead family was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid 30's, but her eyes reflected years of turmoil and wisdom that one would never see in another person. The woman did not mind the cold despite wearing warm clothing to keep the cool autumn air from her skin. Surprisingly, she was not affected by the dead bodies that laid before her; but her attention was on the young girl who laid down on the ground.

Just as she was about two meters from the girl, the girl's eyes opened and she suddenly gasped a large intake of breath and abruptly sat up touching her stomach area where her clothes were torn and bloodstained from a stab wound given to her by a group of bandits that had ambushed her family. They had gone into a town to gather more supplies for the upcoming winter months and were just on their way back to their farm when they were suddenly attacked by bandits who stole their food and killed her parents and supposedly her when they tried to fight back. But it wasn't just the fact that she was still alive, but for some reason her wound had completely healed; everything about this seemed like a miracle, but the girl could not understand why she was still alive.

"Good to see you're awake." The other woman's voice said to her in the girl's native tongue, surprising the girl, who whipped her head towards the older woman.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked, her voice quivering as she tried crawling away from the woman.

The woman in front of her had long dark hair and green eyes similar to hers, her skin was very fair and her body was well shaped. She wore a long dark blue dress and a white fur cape around her shoulders. Her mouth curved into a warm, sympathetic smile as she approached the girl slowly.

"Do not be frightened, young one," She said, her voice sounding very soothing like an angel's. "I mean you no harm."

The girl then noticed her parents, as tears began to well up within her eyes. "My mother and father..."

"Dead, I'm afraid." The woman said again, frowning, her voice sounding very sad and sympathetic.

The girl then looked at the woman again. "I should be dead with them, why am I not?"

The woman smiled again. "The answer is simple, you cannot."

The girl shook her head in disbelief. "That's not possible! I know I should be dead!"

The woman sighed sadly and shook her own head. "I know it's hard to believe at first, but I can assure you, you're very much alive."

A silence fell upon the two of them, as the girl allowed tears to fall from her eyes as she switched her eyes between the woman before her and the bodies of her mother and father. Her eyes finally settled on the woman, who had her hand out for the girl to grasp. Hesitantly, the girl took the woman's hand and the woman helped her stand.

"Who are you?" She asked again. "What do you want from me?"

"My name is Lena Sayers," The woman introduced herself with a friendly smile. "And the two of us are more alike than you think."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked again.

"All will be explained," Lena said before turning towards her parents. "But first, we must give them a proper burial." She turned to the girl, her sad frown returning. "It is the least we can do for them."

Reluctantly the girl nodded sadly. An hour later, after some hard digging, the two of them had buried the girl's parents on the side of the road with four sticks forming crosses marking their graves. After saying a silent prayer, the woman took the girl's hand again and the began a long trek away from the area.

"I did not get your name, young one." Lena said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the two of them since they buried the girl's parents. "I gave you mine, it is only proper you give me yours."

"Nadja*," The girl said after a moment of silence. "Nadja Kruger."

* * *

><p>After traveling the road for a few hours, they finally arrived at the girl's farm, which was now empty without her parents. The two women had started a fire to keep warm and Nadja had made some tea for them. After placing two cups in front of each of them, Nadja sat in front of Lena.<p>

"You said that you would explain why I am not dead," She said, gripping her teacup lightly. "Tell me why that is."

Lena took a sip of her tea before looking directly into Nadja's eyes. "Because, Nadja, you are immortal."

Nadja blinked in surprise. "Im-immortal? That is not possible!"

"I'm afraid I speak the truth, Nadja." Lena said taking another sip of her tea. "You cannot die, and will not die until someone cuts off your head."

For a moment Nadja said nothing, but then she looked at Lena with confusion. "How do you know this?"

Lena gave the younger woman a smile. "Because, like you," She paused slightly. "I, too, am immortal."

Nadja reeled back in shock. "Y-you're...immortal...as well?"

Lena nodded. "Yes, Nadja, and like you I can only die when someone takes my head."

"Why would someone want to cut off my head?" Nadja asked, not understanding that part.

"Because there are other immortals like us out there." Lena answered in a grim tone. "However, unlike me not many are as friendly and will not treat you with the same respect I have given you. Which brings me to what I am here for."

Nadja tilted her head slightly. "Why are you here?"

Lena took another sip of her tea before answering. "To train you," She said before putting her tea down and pulling out a sword from a sheath hidden by her waist. "On how to defend yourself against other immortals who would take your head. I will teach you the rules of the immortals as well as various techniques that will ensure that you can keep your head and take another's without hesitation."

Nadja reeled back after seeing the sword but looked at Lena in confusion once again. "Why would you do this for me?"

Lena smiled at her. "Because it is the duty for one immortal to train another who had just discovered their immortality. Other immortals could take advantage of your inexperience and take your head without remorse and that is why you must be trained."

Nadja did not say anything after that. It was still too much for her to take in. Only several hours ago she had a life with her mother and father, a happy one, and it was suddenly stripped from her without warning. Then, this stranger finds her and her now dead family claiming that she was immortal and could train her on how to fight. She had seen the proof herself when she saw that her fatal wound had healed itself and that she was still alive, but she still could not believe it.

As if reading her thoughts, Lena placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know what you are going through, and I know exactly how you feel." Nadja looked at her again as Lena continued. "It was hard for me to believe when I first discovered my immortality. But as time went on, I grew used to it and became a stronger woman because of it. You can too, with my guidance."

Nadja said nothing again but then she finally had the courage to ask her. "H-how...how old are you...exactly?"

Lena smiled. "I am 1200 years old," She answered, shocking Nadja. "I have witnessed the crucifixion of Christ, I have seen the fall of the Roman Empire, and I have lived through Viking attacks in Britannia. I have fought many others like us and have killed some of them. I have also had 2 husbands, whom I have outlived." Lena explained, saying the last part with a hint of sorrow. "But I have also had a few 'deaths' similar to the one you had, and have had multiple lives since."

Nadja could not help but stare at this woman, her eyes spoke of years of wisdom, pain, sorrow, and grace. Nadja, despite how utterly unbelievable the woman's tale was, could not help but believe her. Before she could say anything, Lena retracted her hand and opened her palm before Nadja and looked at her in anticipation.

"And now I must ask you, Nadja Kruger," Lena said in a firm tone. "Will you allow me to train you in the ways of the immortals? Because if you refuse, others like me will come and they will not offer you the same."

Nadja looked at Lena's hand and then into Lena's eyes. After a few seconds, she made her decision. With a determined look, she took Lena's hand and nodded.

"Please teach me, Lena Sayers." She said at last.

Lena smiled and finished her tea. "Pack whatever belongings you can carry. We must leave now. With your family dead, I'm afraid we cannot stay here. We have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Nadja, with a satchel of her clothes, food, and water stood outside of her home, watching as it was burning to the ground (much to her reluctance). She knew that it was best her home be burned. If others knew of her fate, they would hate her, accuse her of being in league with the devil himself. So she decided to leave with Lena, and learn her ways to keep herself alive.<p>

"Goodbye, mother," Nadja whispered softly. "Goodbye, father."

* * *

><p>Lena waited as Nadja walked up to her and the two of them began their long trek down the road.<p>

Thus began Nadja's new life traveling with Lena. For the next several days, they had traveled to different towns that Nadja had never been to in her life, where they purchased a new sword for her. Along the way, they would stop and practice with their swords. Lena even demonstrated several techniques during their spars in which she could take another immortal's head. She even learned that there was a sensation that she felt whenever she would be around Lena whenever she got lost; this sensation felt like a minor headache, but it grew slightly stronger whenever Lena was near. Lena explained to her that it was how she could sense that another immortal was close by and that whenever there was one, she should be on her guard.

"_There are 3 important rules you must learn, Nadja,"_

In one town they had stopped at a church where they had met another immortal, one of the friendlier ones that Lena had mentioned, named Tak Ne**. He was older than Lena by over 300 years, but he looked like he was no older than 50. The two were old friends and even made a few jokes here and there about their lives in between their meetings.

"_First, you must never engage another immortal on holy ground. Shrines, temples, burial grounds, no matter what religion, any form of holy ground is forbidden for immortals to fight on."_

They had traveled throughout the continent and the two of them had encountered a few other immortals that were not as friendly as Tak Ne and had tried to take BOTH their heads, but had been dispatched by Lena, who took their heads. She even witnessed the destructive power of the quickenings that Lena went through after successfully defeating those said immortals.

"_Second, only two immortals may face each other in a fight to the death. No one must ever interfere unless they wish to see the consequences."_

During one of their training sessionsdespite all the wins of their spars on Lena's part, Nadja was a quick study and at last, had finally taken advantage of a weakness Lena had and brought her sword close to Lena's neck, making her the winner. That day, Lena could not be even more prouder because later that day, Nadja had faced her first immortal by the name of Aquila, a Roman who had lived through the Empire's demise. It was a struggle for Nadja, but she had successfully taken his head and she too experienced her first quickening.

"_And finally, in the end, there can be only one."_

* * *

><p>As the years passed, Nadja's skill with her sword improved and she had taken at least 4 more heads of other immortals. But ever since their journey began Nadja had a question that burned in her mind. A question that she never bothered to ask Lena until now. So after stopping in another town for supplies, she finally decided to ask her.<p>

"Lena?" She said, as they walked through a crowded marketplace.

"Yes, Nadja?" Lena replied, looking at her apprentice.

"Just what is it the immortals are fighting for?" Nadja asked her. "What drives the immortals to fight each other?"

Lena considered Nadja's question and after a moment she finally answered her. "Every immortal has their own reasons, but we each have a common goal. To fight each other for the prize at the time of the gathering."

That answer puzzled Nadja. "What exactly is 'the prize' and what do you mean by 'the gathering?'"

"That's the question isn't it?" Lena said cryptically. "The gathering is where all immortals are drawn to a single place in the world to fight each other to the last. As for the prize, that could be any number of things. No immortal knows what the prize really is, only that we strive to fight for it."

"How will we know that one of us will find it?" Nadja asked, as they continued to walk.

Lena smiled at her and said, "You will know, when the time is right."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, they had arrived in a port where Lena had something important to tell Nadja. The year at the time, was 1023 AD.<p>

"I'm afraid this is where we must part ways, Nadja." She said, as they walked along a waterway.

What she said made Nadja stop in shock. "W-what? But why?"

Lena turned to Nadja. "I have taught you all that I've known on how to defend yourself and you have shown me that you are more than capable of defending yourself against other immortals. I can teach you no longer."

"But, there is still so much I don't understand," Nadja pleaded to her. "I need to know more about what it means to be an immortal."

"And you will learn it," Lena said to her, placing her hand on Nadja's shoulder. "But not by me, there will be others who will teach you more than what I have learned. But you must also pass on what I have taught you to others like you since I first discovered you."

"Pass on what I have learned?" Nadja echoed her words.

Lena nodded. "Yes, there will be others who will discover their immortality the same way as you. You must ensure that what I've taught you passes on to them."

Nadja lowered her head sadly. "Will we ever see each other again?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders with a sad smile. "One day we might. There is still much to explore in our world." She turned her attention towards the horizon as the sun was beginning to set, Nadja's eyes turned towards it as well. "Other lands, other people, other wonders that our world has to offer. One day we will see each other again." Lena then turned towards Nadja, who returned her gaze. "And I know that you will be a stronger woman the next time we meet."

Nadja said nothing to Lena, but felt the stinging sensation of tears forming in her eyes. Ever since she took her as her apprentice, Lena had been like a mother to Nadja. She cared for her, treated her wounds even though they healed quickly, and even taught her many things such as how to cook, how to hunt, even how to brew her own ale. She still had much to learn, but she knew that given time she would learn it all.

"I hope we do meet again then, Lena." Nadja said, her voice cracking.

Lena smiled and the two women embraced in a heartfelt hug before separating.

"Farewell, Nadja Kruger." Lena said, turning towards a boat that was leaving for another land.

As she left, Nadja wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Farewell, Lena Sayers."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

_**Fuka City, Japan**_

The roar of the engine echoed throughout the city as Natsuki sped down the streets on her motorcycle. Ever since the invention of these vehicles, Natsuki had been attracted to them; especially the Italian-made Ducati models. They were almost no different than riding a horse like she had done up until horse-riding became obsolete. She had to admit, though, she was glad she could control a motorcycle that could do what she wanted and not an animal that could scare easily.

But she was not out on a joyride. Only about a few minutes ago, she had just finished her fight with Masashi Takeda, a man who had been obsessed with her since she first met him in Japan so many years ago. Sure, she was breaking a few traffic and speeding laws, but she had to if she wanted to avoid being caught by the local law enforcement agencies. After all, she didn't want to be one of the first immortals to spend her entire unnatural life in prison where she could outlive the cons, the guards, and the wardens who would all pass through there.

After a few hours of driving, Natsuki finally arrived at her apartment building and parked her motorcycle, a Ducati DRIII, in the parking garage. A few minutes later, she unlocked her apartment door but before she walked in, she felt the familiar buzzing sensation she got whenever another immortal was around. Reaching for her sword, she cautiously looked around, looking for the immortal whose presence she felt.

"Long night?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, almost making Natsuki jump. But she knew who's voice it was so she lowered her guard a little.

"You could say that," Natsuki said, turning towards the direction of the voice, where a woman who looked a little younger than her stepped out from behind a wall by her apartment. Her dark red hair was short and cut to above her shoulders; she had brighter green eyes than Natsuki and were more sharpened than her. The woman had an air of confidence and sultriness that would make anyone fall for her. "I didn't think I'd see you here, Nao."

The other woman shrugged. "Well when I saw that quickening downtown, I knew it had to be either you or Takeda having their head taken." She then walked towards Natsuki, her strides being seductive. "But I also knew that Takeda didn't have the skill to defeat you, so, here I am." She explained, presenting her arms.

Natsuki sighed heavily and shook her head. "Glad someone has confidence in me."

Nao laughed slightly, "Don't flatter yourself." She then brought her hand to Natsuki's cheek and stroked it seductively, looking at Natsuki with a conniving grin. "I want to take your pretty little head myself someday."

Natsuki grabbed Nao's hand and jerked it away. "Don't touch me like that, or you'll only be facing me with one hand." She growled.

"Oh, don't be so mean Natsuki-chan~," Nao whined childishly with a child-like pout. "I was only kidding!"

"Don't call me that!" Natsuki snapped, opening her door and turning to her. "Now what do you want?"

Nao brought a finger to her chin as if thinking about her answer. "Oh, I was thinking maybe the two of us could..."

She never got to finish her sentence when Natsuki suddenly slammed her door shut.

"Not interested!" Natsuki's muffled voice shouted through the door.

"I was gonna say we could go out for a drink at the local bar, Mutt!" Nao shouted back, putting her arms on her hips.

"I'm not in the mood!" Natsuki shouted again, locking her door.

Nao sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll go myself." She then turned to walk away. "But you really need to get over her, Natsuki. You haven't seen her in years."

As Nao Yuuki's footsteps echoed across the hall to Natsuki's apartment, Natsuki sighed heavily before entering her apartment's living quarters where walls containing various swords of different origins as well as weapons of different ages hung for display. Many of these she had used over the years in the wars and other fights she had been in over the years since she and her mentor Lena Sayers had separated.

After all, her life was one filled with heartbreak and sorrow with all the lovers and friends she had seen die before her eyes. Some were immortals like her, the rest were as mortal as everyone else and she had outlived them all. But one person in her life stands out, and it was the person Nao had mentioned before she left.

Sitting on her couch after pouring herself a glass of bourbon, Natsuki stared out towards the city, still lit from all the lights of the buildings, streetlights, and car lights that seemed to reflect off of the glass of her balcony door.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered sadly, closing her eyes and thinking of a red-eyed woman with long light brown hair.

_**End Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I made Nao an immortal like Natsuki and to make it clear, this will NOT be a NatNao fanfic. Sorry NatNao fans, but I'm a supporter of ShizNat. Now to explain the stars.

*I wanted to give Natsuki a German name for her first life before she goes to Japan to earn her Japanese name. Since her surname hails from Germany, I had to make Natsuki herself from Germany.

**For those of you who don't know, Tak Ne is actually Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez, Sean Connery's character in the first Highlander movie. Tak Ne was his original name before being given the name he gave Connor in the movie. In a way, this is what I have done to Natsuki.

I hope that clears some things up for now. Next chapter, will feature everyone's favorite Kyoto-born tea drinker, Shizuru Fujino.


End file.
